Bioshock oneshot collection
by FanfictionFan3601
Summary: A collection of mature oneshots for the Bioshock series, rathed M for a reason, read at your own caution
1. Elizabeth in Rapture

Elizabeth in Rapture

Constants and variables

In a million, million worlds there were a million, million Elizabeth's, all near identical in every way except for small differences that made them completely different

Some brunette, some black haired, some blonde, some green eyed, some blue, some grey, some brown, some fair skinned, some freckled and even some were black

Some were serious, some were happy go lucky, some that saw only the positive in the world and some that saw only the darkness

There was one Elizabeth that stood out from the rest however, one that saw her power over Tears as neither a curse nor a huge responsibility but as a way of enjoying herself, using her Tears to visit as many different universes and timelines as she pleased wanting nothing more than to explore and have fun, never thinking ahead and living purely for the moment

Having spent several months indulging her passion for Paris, one of the many constants that was present in herself and all of her 'sisters', Elizabeth grew antsy for travel again not even bothering to pack anything or tell any of her neighbours around her small but homey Paris apartment that she was leaving before simply opening a Tear and jumping through without even checking her destination or even properly getting dressed, the brunette jumping through the portal barefoot in just her skirt and a loosely fitted blouse

When her feet made contact with the ground on the other side of the Tear she immediately regretted not putting any shoes on as her bare feet made contact with the ice cold wet pavement, the feeling of it making her raise her hands to shield herself from rain only to find that none was falling "why is the ground wet?" she pondered noticing the major flood damage in the area before gasping as the realized that the sky above her wasn't actually the sky but the sea

"Oh my god" she gasped realizing that she was actually in an underwater city, excitement immediately filling her as the urge to explore this new place overwhelmed her, quickly hurrying up a nearby stair case towards a neon sign with the emblazoned words of Fort Frolic upon it

As soon as she reached the top of the stairs however the sounds of gunfire made her freeze in her tracks, her wide eyes scanning the area to see where the shots were coming from before quickly ducking and scrambling for cover as a sign not far above her head exploded into sparks and shattered glass as a rogue Revolver shot struck it

As she hid behind a crate Elizabeth peeked around it to find an incredibly disfigured man seemingly running for his life, firing his Revolver wildly behind him as two other disfigured men chased him armed with a Lead Pipe and a pair of Meat Hooks

Easily catching up to the Leadhead Splicer with a single leap the Spider Splicer carved into his back with his Meat Hooks sending him straight to the ground, his Revolver sliding across the floor towards Elizabeth as the Thuggish Splicer stepped on the Leadhead's back to prevent him from crawling away before bringing his Pipe down on his skull ending his struggles instantly

"Not so tough now are ya?" the Thuggish Splicer smirked as he pulled his Pipe from the Leadhead's brain matter

"Well? Does he have any Adam?" the Splicer asked as it had been the sole reason they had killed the Leadhead

"Hold on" the Thuggish told him as he quickly rifled through the Leadhead's pockets and clothing "nothing!"

"What?! You mean we went through all that for nothing?!" the Spider Splicer snapped in obvious irritation as his hunger for Adam was reaching boiling point "how do I know you're not holding out on me?! You might have Adam right no….wait" he then stopped, standing upright as he sniffed the air "there's someone else here, someone…new"

Elizabeth froze as the Spider Splicer's head snapped in the direction of her hiding place, his disfigured mouth contorting into a disgusting smile as he began to skulk towards her, her eyes then going to the Revolver that laid just a few feet away

As the Splicer drew closer Elizabeth made a split second decision, diving for the Gun before shakily aiming it at the Freak "stay back! I'll shoot!" she threatened as the Revolver shook in her hands giving away the fact that she had never fired a Gun before, hell she hadn't even held one before and it showed as she had failed to cock the hammer back making the Revolver essentially harmless in her hands

Easily noticing this the Spider Splicer just smirked before lashing his long gangly arm out to smack the Weapon out of Elizabeth's hands "looks like this little fish has swam into the deep end" the Splicer hissed as Elizabeth cowered away from him "let's see if this little thing has any Adam on her" he added expecting his Thuggish ally to agree but instead of him speaking the dull 'thunk' of a Crossbow Bolt was his reply

Turning around the Spider Splicer was shocked to find his partner dead on the floor with the Crossbow Bolt sticking out of the back of his head "shit! It's Jack!" the Splicer exclaimed before suddenly exclaiming as he was struck hard by an Electro Bolt, his body spasming and twitching as several thousand volts ran through his body before another Crossbow Bolt was fired scoring him through the neck

Watching wide eyed as the second Splicer fell dead Elizabeth then jumped as a normal looking man hopped down from a balcony above her "are you ok ma'am?" he spoked holding a hand out to Elizabeth as she stared up at him in shock and surprise

After witnessing something as hideous as the Splicers Elizabeth wasn't expecting to find a man that she would call handsome, Jack easily standing at six feet and by his build he seemed a good near couple hundred pounds of muscle, his arm thick like a tree trunk and his hand rough and calloused to the touch as she took it to let him help her up "thank you"

"Don't mention it miss, it's honestly a nice surprise to find someone down here who isn't spliced halfway to hell and back" he told her wondering how the hell she got down to the underwater city and how she managed to still look so clean

Before Elizabeth could answer more gunfire tore through the air alerting the pair to the group of Splicers that were attempting to get the jump on them, moving quickly Jack swapped his Crossbow for his Revolver firing wildly back at the Splicers whilst wrapping his left arm around Elizabeth's waist, lifting her with total ease as he took off into one of the nearby buildings

Slamming the door shut behind him Jack then carried Elizabeth behind the counter of the building that had once been a fairly glamorous store, dropping her on the old dusty mattress he had dragged behind it as a kind of hiding spot for him whenever he needed to rest

"Stay here and don't come out until I say so" Jack instructed her as he put his Revolver down and drew his Shotgun from his back, Elizabeth just nodding silently as Jack then kicked the door open, his left hand erupting in flames as he snapped his fingers to set one of the Splicers on fire before firing shot after shot at them with his Shotgun

Staring at the door as the sounds of gunshots and Splicers dying outside filled the air Elizabeth bit her lip as a familiar heat pooled in her loins, with a million, million Elizabeth's there was a million, million constants and nigh on infinite variables that made each other identical and unique at the same time and this Elizabeth's variable was that she was a complete sex addict

Wherever she went she always ended up with multiple lovers at a time and had constant flings with any man that took her fancy and responded to her advances, having long lost count of how many times she had been fucked or how many times she had been brought to ecstasy, all she did know was that the familiar craving was coming back strong and Jack checked off everything on the list in what she liked in a man, tall, handsome, well built and brave

Also the fact that he reminded her of Booker didn't hurt at all

When the sounds of shooting ended Elizabeth risked beating over the counter and threw the grimy window to check who was still alive, relieved to find that Jack was the one still standing, the tall man wrapping a bandage around his left forearm to stem the bleeding of a close bullet wound he had suffered but other than that he looked no worse for wear

Biting her lip as Jack then pulled his sweater up to check his abdomen for wounds revealing a chiselled six pack Elizabeth knew that she had to fuck him before she took her leave, the slut proceeding to climb up onto the counter to sit on it before unbuttoning her blouse to reveal her midriff and most of her breasts whilst Jack came back in

"Ok, we should be safe for now" Jack stated as he shut the door to his little hideaway, reaching down to grab the thick wooden beam he had torn from the wall to use as a blocking bar to lock the door "now, care to tell me how you got down here? There hasn't been a Bathysphere arrival since I came down here"

Turning around to get Elizabeth's answer Jack was shocked to find her in her current state of undress, immediately raising a hand to shield his eyes away from her bare breasts and cunt "miss? What are you doing?" he asked honestly feeling like he had barged in on her privacy despite the fact that he had claimed the building for himself "I am so sorry"

Elizabeth couldn't help but giggle at how almost shy Jack looked from one glance at her, going from a one man army to a blushing schoolboy in a second in her presence, chewing her bottom lip Elizabeth decided to do away with 'subtle' flirting unclipping her skirt to let it fall to the floor as she climbed off of the counter revealing that she had forgone underwear that day, sauntering over to Jack wearing just her open blouse she took hold of his wrist and with a few struggling pulls she moved his hand encouraging him to look at her

"There's no need to be sorry, I'm just a girl who wants to thank her knight in shining armour for saving her, is that so bad?" she breathed leaning forward and up to take one of Jack's fingers into her mouth, maintaining perfect eye contact with him as she then showed her total lack of gag reflex taking his finger down her throat all the way down to the knuckle

Staring in absolute shock Jack found himself unable to do anything as Elizabeth then removed her mouth from his finger and moved down his body, kneeling before him as she slid her hands down his sweater to the belt of his pants deftly beginning to unbuckle it as he stared down at her dumbfounded _"he must have never gotten this treatment before"_ she thought to herself honestly surprised that such a kind and handsome man hadn't been at least treated to a blowjob before _"looks like I'm going to blow his mind as well as his cock"_

Fully undoing his pants Elizabeth gasped with delight at the sight of his manhood, an easy eight insides and nearly as thick as her wrist making her core tighten with arousal and excitement, her eyes glistening as she stared wide eyed in admiration whilst gently wrapping her small soft hands around his shaft "my god, you're so big" she breathed licking her lips before darting in to kiss the head of his cock drawing a shuddering moan from both of them

Immediately adoring the thick manly slightly sweaty taste of Jack's cock Elizabeth drove her head forward to deepthroat him, her eyes rolling back from the heavy flavour of him as she gagged slightly around his girth, her hands moving to his waist to help him keep upright as she felt him begin to shake the moment his cock entered her throat

As Elizabeth worked his cock with her hot little mouth and throat Jack felt like both his head and his cock were about to explode, he couldn't recall the last time something like this had happened to him or if it had ever happened at all, every memory before the plane crash nothing more than a dark blur depriving him of any knowledge of his past before arriving at Rapture

As Elizabeth sucked him harder however Jack soon found the ability to think leaving him all together as his large hands grabbed at her head, his fingers winding into her hair making her moan at the sudden rough action, her lips now pressed to his groin as she felt his cock twitch in her throat and could feel his precum pour down her windpipe

"Oh god!" Jack then gasped as another hard suck from Elizabeth sent him over the edge, keeping her face pressed to his groin as he doubled over, pleasure that he had never experienced before coursing through his body as he unloaded down her throat, the slut waiting patiently for his grip to relax as she hungrily swallowed his thick salty seed

When Jack's grip finally weakened to the point that she could pull away Elizabeth gave his cock head a few more hard sucks before running her tongue along his still throbbing length "first blowjob?" she asked batting her lashes up at him as Jack's large frame fell back against the wall hard enough to knock several items off of the shelve at the other side of the room

As Jack just nodded Elizabeth couldn't help but feel a little bit sorry for him "don't worry, I'll take good care of you" she purred shrugging off her blouse leaving her completely naked before taking his hand leading him towards the mattress behind the counter, laying him down on it as she fully pulled his pants down leaving his groin and legs completely bare

Biting her lip at the sight of his still rock hard throbbing cock Elizabeth eagerly scrambled onto his lap resting her hands on his chest to balance himself as she slowly eased her tiny pussy down his cock drawing a high pitched pleasured gasp from Elizabeth and a low almost choking groan from Jack "oh my god you're so big!" she cried out as her hips worked on autopilot riding Jack as hard as she could

Rolling his head back as the sensations wracked his body Jack couldn't do anything but lay there and take it as Elizabeth gave him the ride of his life, watching how her perky breasts bounced wildly in tandem to her frantic riding pace and how her face contorted in ecstasy as her orgasm struck her like a freight train, her petite body shaking on his lap as his hands instinctively shot up to her sides to support her

"Fuck….me….fuck me…" Elizabeth panted as her head rolled back almost limply, her orgasm having knocked the strength out of her prompting Jack to take over out of sheer instinct, rolling them both over to pin Elizabeth to the mattress before pounding into her with everything he had making her scream out with ecstasy once again

"Yes…yes! Fuck me! Harder! Please harder!" Elizabeth panted clutching at Jack's sweater as her legs were trapped in the air, each harsh uncoordinated thrust sending a wave of pleasure through her making her see spots as Jack's breathing got heavier "you want to cum? Go on, cum inside me!" she then pleaded as another orgasm hit her hard making her vision go black for several second as her brain exploded with pleasure

As Elizabeth got even tighter around him Jack fell over the edge with her, burying himself balls deep into her tight little hole as he filled her with his hot seed, the overwhelming climax causing him to straight up black out collapsing on top of Elizabeth as everything went dark

Awakening a few minutes later it took Jack a few moments to realise that he was now alone with his pants corrected, bolting upright and looking around to see where Elizabeth was immediately fearing that Splicers had found their way in whilst he was unconscious

Standing up he then found a note on the counter and upon reading it he found it to be from Elizabeth

 _Hey big guy, sorry I never got your name_

 _Mine's Elizabeth by the way_

 _Thank you for the great time, don't worry about me I've found my own way out_

 _Good luck with whatever you're doing in this crazy place_

 _Elizabeth xxx_

Staring in confusion at the note Jack looked around again finding the only door into the place still barred shut and the windows unbroken wondering how she could have left, completely unaware of the girl opening a Tear when he was unconscious and promptly leaping to her next random destination

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	2. Elizabeth in the Mojave

Elizabeth in the Mojave

" _Note to self, peek through a Tear next time before just leaping through"_ Elizabeth scolded herself as she was marched through a hot desert still as naked as she was when she had left Rapture, the sun beating down on her bare skin as she was forced to walk by two strangely dressed men, the one behind her keeping a crudely made Machete to her throat preventing her from trying to escape

"So who are you guys anyway?" she asked only to gasp when the Machete was brought closer to her throat

"Silence Profligate!" the man in front of her bark over his shoulder "as property of Caesar's Legion and Caesar himself you will speak only when spoken to"

" _Profligate? Caesar? These guys are talking as if we were in Ancient Rome"_ Elizabeth thought, a concept that wouldn't have been too farfetched as the Tears allowed her to travel through time as well as space but what through off any chance of being in Ancient Rome was the large Assault Rifle that hung from the first Legionnaires back

Biting her lip to stop herself from asking what year it was out of fear that the Machete at her throat would get even closer Elizabeth's mind went into panic as she remembered reading what had happened to people who were captured by the Ancient Romans, men were either forced into military service or into gladiatorial combat and women…

Women were made mainly into sex slaves

Whilst the idea of sex was by no means scary to Elizabeth she had no intentions of becoming a slave promptly trying to hatch a means of escape

Luckily for Elizabeth though the concept of becoming a slave didn't last long as the loud crack of a gunshot went off and the Machete at her throat fell to the sand as the Legionnaire behind her suddenly lost his head making her jump and shriek, as she hit the sand the Legionnaire in front of her made a grab for her in an attempt to haul her off only for a brown clad Soldier to suddenly rush out from behind a nearby rock formation and open fire upon him riddling the Roman-esque man with bullets

Expecting the same to happen to her Elizabeth closed her eyes and waited for the worst as she heard two sets of footsteps approaching but instead of a gunshot and eternal darkness she heard a soft voice speaking down at her "ma'am, are you ok? Do you need help standing?"

Opening her eyes Elizabeth looked up to see the soldier bending down with a hand outstretched for her to take whilst a second soldier holding a Sniper Rifle stood next to him "did they do anything to you? Do you need medical assistance?" the first soldier asked making the Sniper speak up

"What do you mean 'did they do anything to you?', the poor girl's naked!" the sniper chastised his partner smacking him across the head

"It's standard procedure! How else are we going to help her?"

"By taking her to safety and not probing stuff that she'd want to forget!" the Sniper retorted as Elizabeth took the first soldiers hand to get back onto her feet

"No, no I'm fine" she assured them dusting herself off "I was naked when they captured me, they didn't do anything to me, thank you for saving me though, they wanted to make me a slave" she told them whilst admiring their physiques, it was the second time in the same day that she had had her life saved but yet thanks to the look of the soldiers she had no complaints about it

"Fuckin' Legion" the sniper spat taking the time to kick one of the Legionnaires corpses

"Yeah it looks like we found you just in time, if we hadn't gotten that radio message of Legion activity in the area who knows what could have happened" the soldier sighed "come on, we have an outpost not too far from here, we can get you some spare clothes" he then added as he removed his jacket and offered it to Elizabeth which she eagerly took "we need to get you out of the sun"

Nodding Elizabeth held the jacket around her more for protection from the sun than for warmth, the thick musky smell upon it was an extra bonus as well sending a shiver up her spine as she breathed it in as well as an ache straight to her loins, her eyes running along both the soldier and the sniper admiring the toned musculature of their arms and upper bodies making her subtle-y lick her lips

She definitely had to fuck them both before she left

After a few minutes of walking they reached the outpost the soldiers had mentioned which was a small wooden shack tucked away in a crack in a cliff face to hide it from the elements, not exactly as glamorous and military as Elizabeth had been expecting but it would get her out of the sun so she wasn't going to complain

Upon reaching the outpost however they found that the lock on the door had been smashed off "what? Oh fuck no!" the sniper exclaimed as he headed inside to find the place ransacked "shit all the supplies are gone!"

"Must have been Fiends, we got a Med X supply drop a few days ago" the soldier sighed as he led Elizabeth inside to find that all the closets and storage bins had been smashed open "the spare uniforms are gone too, I'm sorry miss but there's nothing here you can use" he groaned as he turned to face Elizabeth only to find her stripping his jacket off

"That's quite alright, I personally prefer being naked" she told them with a coy smile as she then sauntered towards them, making the soldier blush and start to stammer as she ran her fingertips down his chest "and at the moment I believe I owe my two brave saviours a thank you" she then purred beckoning the sniper forward

"Ma'am? What're you doing? You shouldn't be doing this after what you've gone through" the soldier stated as he took hold of her hand "you're obviously going through trauma, you need to rest"

Tittering at the soldiers concern Elizabeth just cupped his groin making him stiffen and hiss "I told you already, the men who captured me didn't do anything to me, you two made sure of that and for it you should be rewarded" she breathed as she grabbed hold of the snipers belt as well using it to pull him closer to her "come on, you two must have been working so hard and I always thought soldiers deserved more for their services"

Actually taking a moment to take in Elizabeth's perfect naked body the soldier and sniper exchanged a look as they weighed up the option "she does seem to honestly want this" the sniper pointed out "and it would save a trip to Gomorra when we next go on leave"

"I guess" the soldier admitted before looking to Elizabeth again only to find that she had dropped to her knees before them, expertly undoing their belts and pants with a single hand for each making both men stare at her in shock at her expertise

Letting out a needy moan as she undid their pants Elizabeth then gasped with delight as she found the NCR soldiers to be both hung and girthy, able to feel the heat coming off of them along with loving the scent of their musk making her cunt clench and drip with need "oh my god you're both huge" she gasped wrapping a hand around each cock loving how hot and sweaty they felt in her grasp

Licking her lips as she stroked them Elizabeth decided to suck on the sniper first taking as much of him into her mouth as she could making him shudder and groan as she stroked the soldier faster "god damn this girl's good" the sniper hissed as he cupped the back of her head, holding her in place to enjoy the feeling of her snug throat whilst the soldier reached down to grope at her breasts

"Her body is pristine, how did she keep it so perfect?" the soldier pondered amazed at the total lack of wear and tear on Elizabeth's body, unable to find a single bullet wound, scar or even a simple blemish on her pristine porcelain skin

Humming at the feeling of the soldier's rough hands exploring her chest Elizabeth pulled her mouth off of the snipers cock to smile up at him "if you think my body is so perfect why don't you put it to good use?" she tittered as her eyes flicked to one of the beds hinting to what she wanted and thankfully both men were smart enough to catch on quickly, helping her to her feet before leading her to the bed to which she eagerly hopped on and laid back with her legs spread

As the sniper moved in to retake Elizabeth's mouth the soldier took his place between her legs, rubbing his cock against her perfect little pussy finding himself staring at it in wonder, hairless, as pale as the rest of her body and so fucking wet that it was dampening the mattress beneath them

Feeling Elizabeth's heels on his lower back reminding him of what he was there to do the soldier shook out of his stupor and slid into the young woman's needy cunt in one fluid motion making them both moan with absolute ecstasy "oh fuck she's so tight!" he groaned as he began thrusting into her as hard and fast as she could making her moan and squeak around the snipers cock

"I'm having her ass next" the sniper grunted making Elizabeth moan louder with arousal "ah fuck, that's it slut, suck my dick like you love it!" he panted as his cock throbbed against her tongue, feeding her his precum as she sucked harder and bobbed her head faster along his length seemingly desperate for his load

Luckily for the slut the sniper came moments later, shooting the first few streams straight down her throat before pulling out to finish on her face, Elizabeth starting to frantically jerk him off to help him finish his entire load onto her face and into her hair "that's it, cover me with your cum, it feels so good" she panted before pressing her heels harder to the soldiers lower back "and you, fuck me hard! You earned this pussy so use it!" she demanded starting to buck her hips to fuck his cock back whilst stroking the sniper faster to keep him hard

"Yes ma'am!" the soldier replied as he took hold of her waist and sat up on his knees, making the slut cry out with pleasure at the now much deeper angle he took inside of her making her tits bounce with every thrust he took into her, his cock head hammering against her cervix making her toes curl

"Oh shit! Just like that! Make me cum!" she panted leaning over to lick at the snipers cock again looking up at him with lust drunk eyes "you wanted me ass? Get in my ass!" she then growled loving her hands to the soldier's shoulders using the grip to pull herself towards him to give the sniper room to move in behind her

"You're the boss" the sniper grinned as he slid in under the slut, letting her lie back down on top of him as he guided his cock to her tight ass letting out a low groan of pleasure as he pushed inside, the double penetration making Elizabeth's eyes cross as her jaw fell slack, her body going limp with pleasure as the soldier's pace got faster and more frantic

"Oh shit…fuck I'm cumming…shitshitshit fucckkkkk!" the soldier exclaimed as he hammered into Elizabeth's cunt before slamming every inch inside of her hole, flooding her pussy with his hot load as her orgasm came moments later, making her clamp down like a vice around him refusing to let his cock go whilst the sniper steadily fucked her ass throughout "fuck it's too good"

"That's it, let it all out, use that pussy" Elizabeth moaned feeling some strength come back to her arms as she wound them around the soldier encouraging him to keep fucking her as the snipers thrusts got harder making her eyes cross again as she bounced between the two men

When the soldier finally stopped cumming Elizabeth encouraged him to pull out taking one of his hands and placing it on one of her tits "you like my tits? Fuck them, I want to feel your cock between my breasts" she breathed licking her lips as the soldier moved up her body to oblige her wish, pressing his cock between her tits as she squeezed them around his girth, making her cleavage nice and tight for him as he started to thrust

"Holy fuck this ass" the sniper groaned as Elizabeth squeezed tighter around him "fucking cumming!" he then gasped as he couldn't hold his release back, hammering up into Elizabeth's ass making her scream and throw her head back against his chest as he flooded her ass with his hot thick cum

As Elizabeth screamed with pleasure the soldier started to cum again, his oversensitive cock unable to last between her perfect tits showering her face with his load making Elizabeth moan whorishly in arousal at the liberal coating she received

"More cum…please…give me more…" she panted as she lapped up the cum from around her lips, moving out from between them to kneel before them as they stood over her, her mouth and eyes wide open with her tongue hanging out as she feverishly stroked their cocks, coaxing out several more streams of cum to fill her mouth and completely cover her face forcing her to close one of her eyes

Moaning whorishly as she relished the warm feeling of their cum coating their face Elizabeth scooped as much of it as she could into her mouth hungrily gulping it down before leaning in to suck both of their cocks clean, moaning and humming all the way until they final went soft "fuck I love cock" she moaned, more of an admission to herself as the two NCR troopers collapsed back panting on the bed feeling like their life force had been drained out of them

Tittering at how she had left the men Elizabeth took that as her cue to leave, stating that she wanted to get some air despite the fact she was sure that neither trooper could hear her, the slut sauntering out not even bothering to clean the cum from her skin and hair as she opened a Tear outside of the outpost

"Ok, where to now?"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	3. Elizabeth in the Orre Region

Elizabeth in the Orre Region

"I think my Tears have a preference for deserts" Elizabeth sighed as she hopped out of the Tear straight onto burning hot sand which spanned for miles around from what she could see, thankfully she was dressing like in a tube top and a micro skirt having used her Tear to visit several decades into her future to enjoy the fashion and nightlife of the early 2000's, the light layered clothing helping a lot with the intense heat

Turning to reopen her Tear Elizabeth stopped when the sound of an approaching engine caught her attention, turning back around to see a rapidly approaching dust cloud which gave way for a strange looking motorbike which had far too many exhaust pipes than it needed

Unsure whether the rider of the bike was friendly or not she didn't get much time to decide what to do as the bike suddenly turned to come to a stop a few feet away preventing the sand it kicked up from hitting her _"well at least they're somewhat courteous"_ Elizabeth thought to herself as the dust settled revealing the rider _"ooh he's handsome too"_

"What're you doing out here by yourself? You lost or something?" the rider asked her, his voice hard and rough but with enough warmth to it to show that he had genuine concern to her "get in, I'll take you to the next town"

Despite her previous bad experience with strangers in deserts Elizabeth couldn't help but trust the young man eagerly climbing into his bike sidecar "what's your name handsome?"

"Name's Wes, what's yours?" the rider responded as he started the ignition

"Elizabeth" she replied as she let her eyes wander along Wes's tight lithe body and sun stained skin, unable to prevent herself from imagining what he looked like under his clothes she made a mental note to get him to fuck her when they got to wherever they were going, it was only write to do so since he was so kind as to give her a ride

Thankfully the ride to the nearest town was only a twenty minute journey and the moment that Elizabeth laid eyes on Agate Village, the small Village being a literal Oasis in the land of arid desert and the closer they got to it with each passing moment Elizabeth could feel temperature steadily dropping to a much more tolerable cool breeze

"This place is beautiful" she couldn't help but comment as Wes parked his bike at the entrance of the Village, the rider hopping off before offering his passenger his hand to help her out "such a gentleman" she tittered as she let Wes help her out of the sidecar, paying no mind as her micro skirt rode up from the action of her standing up more than happy to flash Wes a glance of what was underneath

Either not reacting to the 'accidental' flashing or just not seeing it Wes made no comment on it as he told her that she could rest at his place for a while so she can get her bearings and find out where she needed to go, an offer she wasn't going to turn down eager to at least see more of the Oasis Village

Upon reaching Wes's house after a short walk from the Village entrance Elizabeth took a moment to admire the natural aesthetic to the place and house it had been carved into the side of a hill allowing grass and flowers to grow upon the roof of it "hey Rui I'm back, I brought a guest as well!" Wes called out as he invited Elizabeth into his home, her heart skipping a beat with arousal as she realised that he had a girlfriend or at least a female roommate meaning a threesome was most likely to come if she played her cards right

To her delight Rui came into view moments later dressed almost as sluttily as her to her great approval, the redhead's tube top essentially just a cloth strip around her chest to cover her nipples and her micro skirt so short that her cunt was completely visible under it "another one? Where do you keep finding these girls?" Rui teased as her big sapphire eyes took in Elizabeth's form to which Elizabeth struck a small pose for her "oh this one's good"

"Thought you'd like her, found her wandering around in the desert so I thought I'd bring her back here so that she could recuperate" he stated glancing back at Elizabeth with a slight smirk "I'm gonna go get cleaned up, make her feel at home will ya babe?" he then requested giving Rui a firm spank on her mainly bare ass as he walked by to head to the bathroom to wash up

Moaning from the harsh hit to her ass Rui bit her lip as she turned her sights fully on Elizabeth "so, new to the Region I can tell" she breathed as she sauntered up to Elizabeth, the redhead standing a few inches shorter than her making her look both adorable and sultry

"Yeah I am, I'm…just visiting" the raven haired woman replied with a soft moan as Rui reached around her to blatantly grab her ass, the redhead pulling her forward so that their bodies were pressed together drawing another heated gasp from her "and I'm already planning on coming here more often" she then breathed making Rui smirk

In the bathroom Wes stood in just his underwear having thrown his sweaty clothing into the hamper before dousing his body in cold water from the sink, making his sun stained muscles glistened as he cleaned them of what sand had made its way under his clothing

As he washed off his head he heard the tell-tale sound of ripping clothing downstairs along with a loud gasp of arousal bringing a grin to his features "she could never be patient" he chuckled dryly drying himself off as he then headed downstairs to join his girlfriend and their guest

Heading downstairs Wes found that Rui had Elizabeth pinned down naked on the couch, the redhead's face buried deep between the sluts legs lashing her tongue along her sweet tight little cunt making her gasp and moan loud and shameless "you could have waited for me at least" he growled lustfully drawing Rui's head up so that she could look back at him, her lips already glistening with Elizabeth's arousal

"You told me to make her feel at home, what did you expect was going to happen?" she retorted with a dirty grin as she shook her ass back at him, the redhead having stripped down as well eagerly displaying her fuck holes to her lover as he took his place behind her and dropped his boxers freeing his throbbing cock

Beating his dick against Rui's thick ass Wes then buried his entire length into her dripping cunt whilst pressing her face back into Elizabeth's cunt muffling her scream of pleasure, the vibrations from her voice echoing through Elizabeth's groan making her gasp and arch her back with ecstasy "oh yes! Push your tongue deeper!" she begged as Wes started pounding into Rui from behind

Smirking as Elizabeth writhed in ecstasy from his girlfriend's skilled tongue Wes reached forward to grab hold of one of her breasts, his sandpaper rough skin setting the sensitive nerves of her breasts alight with pleasure, her hands flying to his wrist to hold his hand there as she arched her back further encouraging him to squeeze and grope as much as he wanted as Rui's tongue brought her to orgasm, her eyes rolling back and her jaw falling slack from the crushing waves of pleasure

Moaning and mumbling against Elizabeth's spasming cunt Rui then pushed away gasping for breath "fuck…bitch nearly tore my tongue off!" she panted before letting out a scream of pleasure as Wes's cock slammed against her sweet spot and his grip on her head tightened twisting her hair adding a delicious sting to her pleasure

Grunting as Rui squeezed tighter around him Wes then pulled her back whilst sitting back against the couch making her sit on his cock, her weight making his dick sink deeper inside of her making her eyes cross momentarily "Arceus you're a tight bitch!" he growled making Rui moan getting even wetter at his dirty talk

As Rui started to bounce wildly on her boyfriend's cock Elizabeth whined at the sudden lack of attention on her cunt, the raven haired whore rolling off of the couch and crawling between Wes and Rui's legs to eagerly lap at where they were joined, her tongue toying with Rui's clit making the redhead scream out with pleasure "yeah that's it bitch, work your tongue!"

After working Rui's clit Elizabeth went lower to suck hard on Wes's balls, the hot wet sensation of her mouth dragging him over the edge and with a low grunt he was quickly cumming hard in Rui's hungry cunt, the sudden rush of cum into her cunt and womb making Rui orgasm again, her body stiffening as she eagerly accepted her boyfriend's load

Overwhelmed by her orgasm and the feeling of Wes's cum inside of her Rui went limp sliding off of Wes's lap allowing Elizabeth to take her place, the raven haired woman grabbing Wes's dick and guiding it back to her tightest hole before slamming her ass down hard, her eyes dilating with sheer overwhelming pleasure as Wes's girth made her groin bulge out

"Oh…oh yes….break me with your fat cock!" she panted out balancing her feet on his knees whilst grabbing his forearms for support as she started to bounce her ass along his length, her breasts bouncing in tandem as Wes just reclined back letting her do all the work

Recuperating from her orgasm daze Rui picked herself up and with a lustful smirk moved in to continue what Elizabeth had done when she was riding her boyfriend, taking Wes's heavy balls into her mouth sucking and licking them lustfully as Elizabeth bounced her ass harder, her screams of pleasure near loud enough to make the windows rattled in their holdings

Soon enough for her work Elizabeth was rewarded with a good hot load straight up her ass, her mouth falling open with a long shuddering moan of pleasure as his cum warmed her insides, to her there was no better feeling than a good hot load of cum flooding her

With both sluts blissfully filled with cum the two girls eagerly then knelt in front of Wes working together to draw one last load out of him with their mouths, hands and tits, sharing kisses around his cock head before they were both then rewarded with his final load all over their faces, tits and into their hair making both girls moan and simper with bliss

Sticking out her tongue to catch a few more streams of his cum Elizabeth then moaned as Rui pulled her in for a deep tongue filled kiss making her heart skip a beat for a moment

Normally on her 'adventures' her wanderlust would drive her to immediately jump through another Tear to find somewhere new after having her fun but this time she decided it would be best to stay a while, a week at the very least since Wes and Rui were being so hospitable towards her

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	4. Elizabeth in Hope County

Elizabeth in Hope County

Stepping out of her newest Tear Elizabeth smiled as her bare feet met lush cool grass and her skin felt warm sunlight "finally somewhere nice" she sighed as she closed the Tear behind her and took in the sights, admiring the wide roaming fields around her surrounded by both forest and farm land

Her peace was soon disturbed though by the sound of vicious snarling behind her, turning around Elizabeth found two pure white wolves with red crucifixes painted on their faces prowling towards her "whoa there, easy boy…girl…wolf…" she spoke gently trying to appease them as she held her hands in front of her, the only thing she had that remotely protected her being her silken dress to shield her skin from the wolves jaws

Snarling feral-y and barking at Elizabeth the wolves seemed unfazed by her attempts to calm them, simply prowling closer before the first wolf lunged, its fangs bared to tear her apart making Elizabeth scream raising her arms to try to shield herself

Before the wolf could reach her however the soft _'fwip'_ of an arrow sailing through the air reached Elizabeth's ears followed by the wolf whimpering as it was struck and swiftly killed as the arrow struck its neck, the second one soon following as it was harshly gunned down by Pistol fire thudding to the dirt alongside the first wolf

"Two Judges down" a female voice spoke as Elizabeth slowly lowered her arms to see a hoodie clag woman wrap her bow around her upper body "they didn't bite or scratch you did they? Can't risk a Bliss contamination"

"Don't be so paranoid Jesse, if she was bit she'd be bleeding" another voice spoke drawing Elizabeth's attention to the Pistol toting man that approached them reloading his 1911 as he went "the last thing the poor girl needs is an interrogation"

Looking towards her kinder saviour Elizabeth was pleased to find him to be quite a handsome young man, maybe in his late twenties, a little older than her with sun stained skin, jet black hair, a decent amount of five o'clock shadow and by his stature he was a man who had seem more than a few days solid work in his life "you got a name Miss? Everyone just calls me Dep" the Deputy greeted her warmly

"Elizabeth" she returned with an equally warm smile "thank you for saving me, I seem to have a habit of falling into bad situations" she admitted with a somewhat awkward titter

"Don't we all ma'am?" the Deputy chuckled back "do you need assistance back into town? I'm happy to escort you if you don't mind a small detour, I have a cabin nearby with some ammo in it so I can restock, I'm running a little low thanks to the pack of Judges were put down, these two were the stragglers" he then offered to which Elizabeth was happy to accept, Jess stating that she was going to continue patrolling the area to try and find the Cultists that had released the Judge pack in the first place

As Jess unshouldered her Bow and headed off back towards the nearby woods Elizabeth eagerly followed the Deputy's lead as he ushered her to follow "so where are you from miss? Your accent ain't from around here" he asked her, the southern twang in his tone making her feel slightly bubbly inside

"I'm from Columbia" Elizabeth responded as she picked up her pace to keep up with the Deputy's long strides

"Columbia? You're a long way from home miss, you travelling?"

"You could say that, I've always been the wandering type, wanted to see the world since I was a little girl" she continued as they proceeded to come across a small river with a fallen log placed over it as a make shift bridge and always the gentleman the Deputy motioned for Elizabeth to cross first "such a gentleman" she tittered as she hopped onto the log to cross

As she reached the halfway point of the log however her foot hit a particularly mossy patch causing her to slip and before she could stop herself she found herself hitting the cool water soaking her to the bone

"Whoa there miss, let's get you up" the Deputy chuckled as he crouched down to take hold of Elizabeth's hand pulling her up out of the water "you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine" Elizabeth replied trying to laugh off the fall as she let him pull her up and out of the stream "this isn't my first time getting wet" she tittered biting her lip as she then looked up at him to see if he had picked up the innuendo

To her disappointment however either the Deputy didn't pick up the innuendo or he was too gentlemanly to react to it as he simply picked her up out of the water "thankfully my cabin isn't too far away, we'll get you into some nice dry clothes"

Pouting as he missed the point completely Elizabeth decided it was best to just wait until they reached the cabin before trying again, new clothes meaning she had to strip naked and what better way to say 'fuck me' than to present yourself naked before the guy you wanted to fuck you until you couldn't remember your own name?

Thankfully they weren't walking for much longer before they reached the cabin the Deputy had claimed as a small stop point, the Deputy shoulder barging the old wooden door open as the hinges had long since given in to rust "you can get changed in the bedroom, first room on the right over there, I'll find you some warm clothes" he told her as he headed into a different room leaving Elizabeth to her devices

Resisting the urge to just follow him and jump him Elizabeth headed into the aforementioned bedroom and quickly did away with her sodden clothing, letting it fall to a heap on the floor before climbing onto the double bed and looking around the room to admire the décor, the cabin having a definite 'God bless America' hominess to it that reminded her of the fifties as well as a southern charm to it that came with the Lever Action Rifle that was mounted on the wall above the head post

Whilst the cabin had obviously not had a decent clean in what could have been weeks with the Deputy only visiting it sparingly the bed was still soft and warm making Elizabeth purr as she then laid back against the pillows awaiting her saviours return

After a few moments however she then moved to kneel on the bed pondering which was the best position to be in to surprise him "maybe on my knees for a blowjob? Or hands and knees with my ass out in case he wants to fuck that first" she pondered as she heard heavy footsteps approaching, each creak of the floorboards sending a wave of excitement through her making her decide to just go for it

"Ok miss I've got some pants and a shirt so sorry if you're more of a dress kind of girl" the Deputy spoke only to grunt in surprise as Elizabeth jumped at him, her hands going to his pants as he stumbled slightly dropping the clothing, staring down at her dumb struck as she bent over at the waist undoing his pants and belt before pulling them down to let his thick flaccid cock fall free which she promptly grabbed hold of and stuffed into her mouth letting out a breathy moan at the heavy musky flavour of it

"Sweet Jesus" the Deputy groaned as Elizabeth took hold of her hips to balance herself as she sucked hard on his cock coaxing it to full erection "what brought this on?"

Humming around his shaft as it grew to its full ten inch glory making her gag slightly as the head pushed down her throat Elizabeth held him there for a few moments before pulling away wrapping a hand around his cock to stroke him as she panted for air "it's only right that I reward the man that saved my life, if your friend was here she'd be getting the same treatment" she breathed licking the tip of his cock whilst wiggling her ass for him to admire before going back in to suck his cock again

As Elizabeth seemed adamant on pleasing him the Deputy couldn't bring himself to stop her deciding to just enjoy it, reaching down to spank and squeeze her bubble ass making her moan around his shaft, her head pumping briskly along his length as she continued to shake his ass for him

"God damn" the Deputy groaned as Elizabeth throated him completely, letting out soft gags and coughs as she forced her tongue out to lick his balls, holding him down her throat for several seconds before pulling off of him to pant for air, her eyes cloudy with lust as she then crouched down to reach his balls taking them in her mouth sucking them hard as she let his heavy cock rest on her face, the scent of his musk making her feel blissfully dizzy as her arousal dripped onto the floor

His breathing getting heavier as she then moved back up to run her tongue rhythmically along his length making it throb and pulse as precum poured from the tip, making her giggle as it landed on her face and in her hair "easy there miss, you're going to make me finish if you keep that up" he warned her as he felt his release building

"Good" Elizabeth just purred back as she then sat up on her knees to press her breasts around his shaft, rubbing them up and down whilst panting hotly on the tip of his cock, the warm vibrations of her breath combined with the feeling of her soft perky tits around his shaft soon sending the Deputy over the edge

Gripping onto the doorframe for balance the Deputy came hard, groaning and panting as his cock erupted all over Elizabeth's face, the slut opening her mouth wide to catch as much as she could whilst letting the rest paint her face and hair before pulling away to let him finish all over her tits

"Oh my god...sweet Jesus above…" the Deputy panted as he then rested against the doorframe "I don't think I've…ever cum so hard before…"

"The best compliment a girl can get" Elizabeth hummed after happily swallowing the Deputy's cum loving the taste of it "that's not the end of it though" she then husked as she got up and turned around, bending over at the edge to grip the end of the bed as she shook her ass for him "come and get me, any hole you want"

Staring at her pristine wet little slut and perfect ass the Deputy had to take a few moments to count his blessings as his cock hardened back to full erection, wondering if he had been ambushed by Eden's Gate on the way to the cabin and this was his eternal reward for his service against the Cult

As Elizabeth shook her ass impatiently the Deputy stepped up behind her, his rough hands on her ass making her shudder and moan with pleasure before she felt his broad cock head press against her tightest hole "ooh! You pervert" she squeaked before moaning letting her head hang low as the Deputy pushed deep into her tight bubble ass "fuckkkkkk that's goooood"

Hissing as Elizabeth's ass clenched tight around him he gripped her behind tighter, his fingers sinking into the supple flesh of her ass cheeks as Elizabeth gripped the bedposts harder "oh my god you're in my stomach!" she keened as the Deputy thrust in deeper, his balls pressing against her dripping cunt

"That's it girl, just relax, take it deep" he coaxed her in a husky tone as he pushed himself in even deeper making Elizabeth let out a shrill whine of pleasure, the slut pushing herself up on her toes as her legs shook with pleasure, her cunt dripping even more as she leaned forward to bite onto the bed sheets as her eyes crossed from the sheer depth his cock was reaching in her ass

"Oh god…oh my god cumminggggg" Elizabeth whined as she then started to shake and shudder as a powerful orgasm washed through her, her toes curling against the hardwood floor further pushing her up as the Deputy groaned at the feeling of her ass squeezing even tighter around his dick "please…please fuck my as hard…don't be gentle…" she pleaded rocking back against him as her orgasm left her mind a lust addled mush

Growling with arousal the Deputy did just that, reaching forward to grab hold of her shoulders he pulled her up until she was in the standing doggy style position before starting to pound into her ass as hard as he could, turning her moans and whines to screams of pleasure as her entire body bucked and jerked to his violent pace, her tits bouncing wildly as she bucked back against him as hard as she could "oh god yes! Harder! Faster! Break me!" she screamed desperately clutching at the bed posts for balance as she felt his cock throb inside of her "fuck yes cum in my ass!"

With a few more hard thrusts the Deputy reaches his limit, burying himself balls deep in her tight ass before unloading deep inside of her, making the slut cry out breathlessly before she went limp in his grasp, nearly passing out from the sheer pleasure of his cum filling her insides, letting herself fall forward onto the bed when he pulled out and released her laying in a sweaty cum filled mess, her body twitching sporadically and her toes curling and uncurling as she basked in her post orgasm afterglow

Wiping the sweat from his brow the Deputy then did up his pants "thanks for that ma'am, you're free to stay here for as long as you like, I need to go back out on patrol" he told her as he walked over to the closet next to the bed and pulled out a Pump Action Shotgun, filling it with slugs and cocking it before heading back out

Listening to him leave Elizabeth just let herself fully relax on the bed, deciding it was best that she rested a couple hours before she left

Or maybe wait for him to come back for round two

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	5. Elizabeth on Pandora

Elizabeth on Pandora

The doors to Mad Moxxi's bar creaked open as Elizabeth pushed through them, the brunette finding the rustic run down look of the place along with the city of Sanctuary charming bringing a smile to her lips along with the sight of the busty milf bartender that was blatantly ogling her encouraging her even more to saunter over the counter "hey, I'm new in town, what would you recommend?" she purred as she sat down on one of the stools

"My, my, it's been a while since I had a new pretty young thing come walking through my door" Moxxi smiled back, her Southern twang in her tone sounding like music to Elizabeth's ears making her bite her lip "and for one as pretty as you I think I can spare a little discount"

"Oh you're too kind, I surely can't just take a discount, is there anything I can do to earn it?" Elizabeth smiled back, her mind already filled with the images of going down on the bartender or motor boating her huge barely contained tits

Tittering at the brunettes eagerness Moxxi sauntered over to the side of the bar opening the latch before beckoning her to come behind it to follow her to the back, the bartender placing a 'on break' sign on the counter knowing that no one would dare try to steal alcohol whilst she was gone with what Krieg and Salvador had done to some thieves on her request the last time it had happened

A couple of minutes after Moxxi and Elizabeth disappeared into the back room the doors to the bar creaked open again as Michael strolled in, a brand new extremely rare Assault Rifle in his grasp that Moxxi had requested for either protection for the bar or as a reward for whenever she needed anything done "hey Moxx, I've got your piece!" he called out only to get no reply, the weapons handler quickly finding Moxxi's note on the bar "huh, if she's just having lunch I'll just sneak this round to her, I'm sure she won't mind" he told himself, Moxxi surely would overlook the small intrusion on her privacy since he was bringing her the Weapon she wanted

Ducking behind the counter and heading into the back Michael was surprised when he soon began to hear soft moaning coming from the back room, his interest peaking as he then heard Moxxi titter moments later "Moxx? I got your gun!" he called out as he fully entered the backroom

What he found there had the blood rushing from his brain and straight to his dick as he found Moxxi and Elizabeth both naked, their clothes scattered haphazardly as Elizabeth sat on the edge of Moxxi's desk with the bartender between her legs, her tongue working its magic on her having her a quivering mess with every small movement it made against her slit and clit

"Yes…oh fucking yes!" Elizabeth moaned shamelessly as she buried her fingers in Moxxi's hair, tugging at it as the older woman easily found her sweet spot again mercilessly attacking it with her tongue and fingers

Throwing her head back as Moxxi grazed her teeth over her clit Elizabeth then finally noticed the guest they had, the brunette gasping in surprise before smiling sultrily at him, giving Michael a flirty wink as she then arched her back to push her chest out, making her perky tits bounce for him as her orgasm drew closer

Feeling eyes on her Moxxi then turned back to see Michael staring at them, a sultry smirk lining her lips as she then sat back on her knees showing off her considerable bust to him "oh hey sugar, was the delivery today? I'm sorry it must have slipped my mind" she purred as she eyed the huge bulge in his pants "take a seat and enjoy the show, I'll be with you shortly"

Nodding dumbly Michael walked over to a nearby chair never taking his eyes off of the two women, Moxxi then motioning for him to undo his pants before she went both to eating Elizabeth's sweet little cunt, her tongue soon finding Elizabeth's sweet spot again having her moaning and panting in utter lustful bliss

"Holy fucking shit" Michael gasped as he then started to slowly stroke his cock to the sight of Moxxi giving Elizabeth the best head of her life, the brunette's moans getting shamelessly loud to the point that it would be impossible for those outside in the bar not to hear them

Humming against Elizabeth's slit Moxxi sat up on her knees so that she could slowly sway her hips, shaking her ass for Michael's enjoyment making him groan with arousal as he stroked his cock faster, unable to believe he could ever be so lucky to see Moxxi in such a situation, yes she was a huge tease but to all but a very lucky few that was all she was, a tease, nine times out of ten when someone tried to respond to her flirting it ended in either a slap if they were lucky or a bullet through the knee caps if not so lucky

Feeling Elizabeth's pussy tremble around her tongue Moxxi added her fingers using them to work the younger woman's clit making her shudder and squirm harder on the desk, her breathing getting shallower and heavier as her chest heaved making her tits bounce and jiggle harder until finally she let out a sharp cry of pleasure as she came, her legs latching around Moxxi's head holding her in place as her body

Tittering against Elizabeth's cunt Moxxi then gasped as she felt Michael's cock pressing against her dripping slit "sorry Moxxi, I can't just watch anymore" Michael apologised, screw the consequences, he'd happily lose his kneecaps for a chance to fuck Moxxi, letting out a gasp of sheer pleasure as he then forced his entire cock into the bartenders hot snug cunt

As Michael slammed into her Moxxi's eyes rolled back in pleasure, the bartender putting up no resistance or complaint as the weapon collector started hammering into her making her fat ass clap against his groin, her pants of ecstasy further stimulating Elizabeth's still sensitive cunt drawing more moans out of the younger woman

"Yes…oh yes…don't you dare fucking stop!" Elizabeth demanded hooking her legs over Moxxi's shoulders again, loving how her lips rubbed against her slit as her body jerked forward with every thrust Michael took into her

Gripping Moxxi's thick bubbly ass Michael squeezed it hard as he thrust into her tight wet cunt deeper, eliciting a louder breathier moan from the milf as she started to buck her hips back against him as her pussy got rhythmically tighter, her own climax rapidly approaching as she fucked his cock back as hard as it fucked her

Biting her lip as another wave of pleasure coursed through her body Elizabeth then finally pulled Moxxi's head away from her cunt to let the older woman breathe, her make up ruined around her mouth but the milf slut couldn't care less at that moment, her eyes lidded and misty with sheer lust and pleasure making Elizabeth purr as she then slid down off of the desk and knelt in front of Moxxi to capture her mouth in a hot heated kiss

"Fuck that's hot" Michael panted as his cock pulsed inside of Moxxi's hot fuck hole, his precum coming shooting out as Moxxi then started to cum all over his length, squeezing so perfectly that he couldn't hold on any longer, the weapon collector quickly pulling out cumming hard all over the bartenders fat ass as he groaned and panted in pleasure, jerking himself off to squeeze every drop of his load out until Moxxi's ass was glistening

Breaking the kiss Moxxi looked back over her shoulder biting her lip as she jiggled her ass admiring how it looked covered in cum "oooh that's a lot of cum sugar, shame you wasted it on me when you could have put it in me" she breathed making Michael's cock spring back to life again "make sure you stay inside my new friend here when you cum, it's rude to not give a woman her reward she worked so hard to squeeze out of you"

Giggling as Michael nodded dumbly Elizabeth rose to her feet before spinning around and bending over, bracing herself against the desk as she wiggled her ass back at him "since he's gotten some pussy today I think he deserves a tight little ass" she breathed shaking her ass harder before spanking herself and spreading the cheeks to show off her tightest hole in invitation for Michael to take

Taking a moment to thank whatever Deity had brought him this chance Michael then took his place behind Elizabeth, running his rough hands down her sides in awe at how smooth her skin was as his cock settled between her ass cheeks, the brunette wiggling her booty for him teasing his length before reaching back to help push it into her tightest hole, her eyes crossing as her jaw fell slack from the sheer pleasure of her ass stretching around his girth "oh fuck…shove it in deep…fuck my slutty ass!" she all but demanded as she spanked her ass again and started bucking back against him

As the sounds of their bodies colliding filled the back room Moxxi eagerly moved under them to go back to eating Elizabeth's sweet young cunt, her tongue dragging across Michael's balls with every other lick to further stimulate him as well before she then outright took his balls into her mouth sucking hard on them

With the sheer stimulation of both Elizabeth's ass clenching around his cock and Moxxi's hot mouth sucking on his balls Michael only lasted a couple of minutes before driving his entire length into the brunette's ass, her eyes crossing in ecstasy as he came hard inside of her flooding her ass with his hot load just as Moxxi had instructed him to, Elizabeth letting out a long low moan as she saw stars for a moment before collapsing forward on the desk as he pulled out of her feeling him finish the last few streams of his release on her ass and back

Biting her lip as she enjoyed the warm feeling of the cum both inside and on her Elizabeth looked back to find Moxxi now fully tending to Michael with her mouth and tits, the sight making her cunt clench as she found her legs too weak to stand up just yet

" _I think I can stay a while longer before moving on, I wonder if this place needs a waitress for a few days"_ Elizabeth thought to herself as she started to plan taking tips from customers in the form of cum shots rather than cash

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


End file.
